Don't I know You?
by NMartin
Summary: Foxxay One-shot. Cordelia goes running every day through the swamps. One day, she finds a small shack and befriends the young woman that lives there. When the woman comes to the house for protection some months later, see finds that something about the headmistress has changed.


Every morning at six Cordelia woke up and changed clothes, had an apple for breakfast and put play on her music player, and while the Black Eyed Peas' _Pump it _started to play, she opened the front door of the academy and started jogging. Every day she marched through the streets off the city until she reached the road that bordered it, when she would deviate and take a path through the swamps. Every day she did the same routine, until that day.

She had been running through the trees for half an hour, thinking about where did come from the eyes that Myrtle had put on her -and why they looked so familiar- when she realized that the old, dirty path she usually followed had disappeared. Taking a few steps back and looking around her, she realized that she was, in fact, lost. She asked herself how could that have happened, if she did that same route every day. The headmistress turned around and, bordering one of the swamps, she started running her way back, suddenly spotting a small shack hidden between the trees. Her brain told her to not to feel curious and walk near it, that people who lived in shacks in the woods weren't trustworthy, but she didn't know that zone of the swamps and she had no other option. She approached and knocked on the wooden door, getting no answer from the interior. Cordelia looked at her watch. 6:57 in the realizing that it probably was just an empty shed, she turned around and walked away.

"Hey!" she heard someone call her from behind, with an obvious Cajun accent. Cordelia identified it as a woman's voice. "Hey, ya!" the person said. Cordelia turned around, expecting the person to be pointing at her with a shotgun, but found a blonde woman, not much younger than herself, looking at the headmistress with a confused look. "Are ya okay?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Umm, yes." Cordelia answered, making her way back to the hut's door. "I was jogging and I think I lost the path I was following, and when I saw your house I thought you could help me, but..." Cordelia said, observing the woman's clothes. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah…" the young woman said, leaning on the door as she yawned. "But it's okay, really. I wasn't having much sleep after all. Come in." she said before turning around and walking inside. "Are ya hungry?" the woman asked as she made herself a sandwich. Cordelia shook her head as she entered the small hut. The space consisted only on the basic furniture and a kitchen, and a door that the headmistress supposed was the bathroom. "Do you… live here?"

"Yeah."

"It's cute."

"First time I hear that." the woman stated, giving the sandwich another bite.

"Really?"

"Well, it's the first time that someone comes here, actually."

"Oh. Why?"

"I ain't got the need to talk with anyone. I have my Stevie."

_Wait, her Stevie? Who's Stevie? That bed is too small for two persons, and I haven't seen any dog here. Oh my God, what if she's a psychopath? What if she has her previous victims' corpses mummified like Norman Bates or something like that? Oh my God, what did I do? I don't want to die here._

"Your… Stevie?"

"Yeah, Stevie Nicks."

"Stevie Nicks… from Fleetwood Mac?"

"Yeah! She's my favorite singer, and I own all her tapes." she said, pointing to the player that rested on the released the air she was unconsciously holding in her lungs. "Something wrong?" the headmistress heard the woman say.

"Oh, no. I just…" _Really, Cordelia? Did you actually believe someone so pure and innocent could have killed someone? Get your shit together, for God's sake. _"I should go to the city or I'm gonna be late for breakfast."

"Oh, are ya married?"

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, let's go." the woman said, grabbing a purple shawl and putting it on her shoulders before exiting the hut, followed by Cordelia. They walked for ten minutes, following the small path –covered with mud because of last night's rain– until they arrived to the road. "Here it is." the woman said. "Will ya find your way back home, ummm…"

"Cordelia." the headmistress said. "Yeah, I can come back from here. Thanks a lot."

"Ya are welcome, Miss Cordelia. Come see me whenever ya want." she said before going into the woods again.

"Hey!" Cordelia shouted, running to her side. The Cajun woman turned to look at her. "I would love to come and see you again, but… I don't even know your name."

"Misty. Misty Day."

"See you soon, Misty."

* * *

When the cicadas stopped singing, it was time to run. The swamp witch packed her clothes and music tapes and put her shawl around her shoulders. It wasn't until she crossed the back door when she realized that she had nowhere else to go. Her family had repudiated her, leaving her burning on the stake, and she had no friends, except for Cordelia, the headmistress of that girl's academy. During the last six months, their daily meetings had become one of the most important things in the witch's life. Every morning at a quarter to seven, Cordelia appeared wearing her sport clothes and her blonde hair in a high ponytail, they ate something together and then talked a little as Stevie sang her songs. The meetings never lasted more than fifteen minutes, when Cordelia said goodbye and made her way back to the city.

But one day Cordelia didn't come back. And neither had she done the next day, or the next one. She had mysteriously disappeared, and the swamp witch had felt a piece of her heart break. What if Cordelia had discovered the truth about her powers and had freaked out? Misty didn't want to lose the only friend she had. _I need to see her._ But how to find Cordelia again? Misty had no idea where she lived, the only thing she had from Cordelia was the book she had lent her. It was titled _The Little Prince, _and though Cordelia said she liked it more in French, she had been more than happy to lent it to the swamp witch so she could do something at nights. It was a children's book, of course, but Misty liked it -she actually wasn't into reading, and to be honest she had accepted it because it was Cordelia who offered-. Without a clear idea of what she was about to do, she gabbed the book from under her pillow and closed her eyes, focusing on it and the blurry images that came to her mind. A white, big house with a garden, inhabited by four or five girls and the headmistress. She had seen it once, when she visited the city. Misty closed her eyes and transmutated there, not caring about being barefoot. Since she had never been in the building's interior, she appeared in the front door and knocked twice. A blonde young girl, dressed in black clothes, opened it.

"You have to save me." Misty instantly said, entering the house and closing the door after her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Misty. Misty Day. I knew the world could be a dark and evil place, it drove me to my heaven in the swamp. I had my Stevie; my garden. I tried to disappear into nature; but I have been found."

"Who's there?" she heard someone ask behind the girl. Cordelia walked into the hall, also dressed with black clothes. The headmistress had a cane on her hands, and her eyes... her eyes were grey, surrounded by reddish skin full of scars. _Oh my God, Cordelia._

"A witch. Seeking safety."

"Somebody is trying to kill me."

Cordelia opened her mouth, not knowing what to say._ Who's she?_ _Who would want to kill her? Why? Who else knows about the coven? _Without saying anything else, she reached out for the witch's hand, being rewarded with both of them. Suddenly the visions started to flood her mind, making her gasp. Misty. Misty Day, the woman from the swamps. She had been burned at the stake and had resurged. Misty was a witch.

"M-Misty?" the headmistress asked, trembling. She didn't want Misty to see her like that, her blindness. But the most important thing: Cordelia couldn't cope with the idea of not seeing the swamp witch's face again. She had been feeling attracted to her since the first day -even though at first she had thought that the woman may be a psychopath- and god, she had missed those sweet eyes and wild curls. "Misty, is it actually you?"

"Yes, Miss Cordelia. It's me."

She didn't need to see them to sense that the other girls had left the kitchen and joined them.

"You're Misty Day. You were set on fire and left for dead. Whatever troubles you had, they're ours now. You're under the protection of this coven. This is your house now." _I've missed you,_ she wanted to add.

"What... what happened to your eyes, Miss Cordelia? They're... dead." the swamp witch asked, freeing her hand from the woman's and raising it to her face, started to caress her cheek with her fingertips. The girls exchanged confused looks. _Who was her? How did she know Cordelia?_

"What are you doing?" the headmistress asked as she felt the woman move closer.

"Shh." Misty said as she covered Cordelia's eyes with her hand, feeling the energy travel through her body. "Don't move." she whispered, slipping her hand to Cordelia's waist and pulling her closer. The headmistress didn't know if it was because of her blindness or the tension of the room, but the rhythm of her heartbeats increased as she felt the other woman's body against hers. And for a moment all she wanted was to kiss the swamp witch -the girls were still there, what would they think if their headmistress threw herself to a stranger's arms?- but then she felt the witch pull apart, waiting for some seconds before uncovering her eyes.

And then she saw her. Her blonde curls; her bright eyes. Her soft and pale skin, glowing as if she was an angel. Her body covered in a thin dress, and a beautiful shawl on her shoulders, as always. God knew how much she had missed the other witch. "Oh my god, I can... I can see you." she whispered, as she took a step forwards and grabbed the woman's hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing their foreheads together. "You look so beautiful, Misty." she added before closing the small gap between them, melting their lips together. And in that moment she forgot about her troubles and her fears, about everything and everyone. It was just them.


End file.
